deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Bog
Kratos vs Bog is a What If? episode of Death Battle. It features Kratos from God of War vs Bog from Rock Hard Gladiators. Description A battle between a hungry psycho and a bloodthirsty demigod! Who will win, Acid or fire? Interlude Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick, but do any of these characters have something in common for me to say? Boomstick: They're both fucked in the head! Just introduce them already! Wiz: Fine. Kratos, the Godslayer Boomstick: And Bog, the insane assimilator. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Long ago, prophecies were being told to the fearful Olympian gods that one day, a Marked One will bring destruction to their domain and kill their king, Zeus. Boomstick: Zeus, being a paranoid, sent his most hated son and favorite daughter to find him and make sure he doesn't kill Zeus by giving an eternity of the Christian Grey treatment. Except that it's very painful! And not erotic. Wiz: Ares and Athena successfully found him, Deimos, because of his strange red markings. They left Kratos behind and as he tried to go after him, Ares punched him into a pile of wood which gave him a scar on his right eye. Boomstick: Wow, it's like every badass character must have these! Think I'm gonna cut my right eye now. Wiz: Don't do it, Boomstick. It's not like in the video games! You might cut more than your skin. Boomstick: Yeah, maybe you're right. Anyway, Kratos tattooed himself with his same marks that his brother had. ''' Wiz: As years passed, Kratos rose through the ranks of the Spartan army and became a great captain that would lead his own army. They fought and won many battles before fighting the massive Barbarian army, lead by their king, Alrik. '''Boomstick: Kratos' lost to them anyway and found himself kneeling before the Barbarian King and his death. He cheated and used god mode to kill the entire Barbarian army by summoning Ares. Wiz: Ares arrived with a thunderstorm and massacred the entire Barbarian army, telekinetically ripping them apart and setting them on fire. Kratos pledged his life to Ares to become his faithful servant, and was gifted the Blades of Chaos. Boomstick: The Blades of Chaos isn't your ordinary sword. It's not even a sword at all! It's two chained blades that Kratos can throw around while still being attached to him. It's the perfect combination of a melee and ranged weapon. Wiz: The Blades of Chaos were forged in the depths of the Underworld by Ares himself. The blades' main element uses fire, but can also use ice, lightning and soul magic in combat. Boomstick: Kratos also uses magic in his battles against the Greek gods. He uses Poseidon's Rage, a spell that surrounded Kratos with a circle of electricity that delivers a continuous stream of electricity that is so powerful, it atomizes anyone caught in it. Wiz: He was given the power of Medusa's Gaze by Aphrodite. Aphrodite allowed him to use Medusa's head to petrify anyone looking at the severed head. Its most powerful move allowed him to instantly petrify enemies with a large blast by slamming the head into the ground. Boomstick: Wait, if Kratos keeps all of his things in his skirt, then where does the head go? Oh... Wiz: Gross. You didn't have to bring that up. Anyways, Hades also gave him the Army of Hades, which allowed Kratos to summon the souls of the dead to attack his enemies. Boomstick: His ultimate and most powerful ability, the Rage of the Gods, turns Kratos into a killing machine. Kratos' attacks became stronger and he became immune to knockback, meaning that you can't even make this guy flinch! Using it drains his magic though. Wiz: Kratos is powerful on his own, but even he has his weakness. Kratos has problems with anger management, which impedes his judgement and forces him to blame others such as the gods. Kratos: Ares, you will die for what you did '''that night!' Bog Wiz: Rock Hard Gladiators is a web series featuring combatants that are extremely powerful, with mountain busting strikes and lightning fast dodges. '''Boomstick: One of them stands out from the rest, he sticks out like a sore thumb.' Wiz: Bog, a mysterious entity with unknown origins, he is a deadly and insane berserker with a taste for living beings. Boomstick: Uh, Wiz? What's this guy made of anyway? Wiz: Bog's body is entirely made of acid -- Boomstick: Woah, did you say acid? Wiz: Yes, I did. Anyway, Bog can freely manipulate his body at will, ranging from simple limb stretches without feeling any pain, growing extra body parts to exponentially increasing his size, towering over most combatants. He can also switch it from a solid or liquid state and even control the pH level of his acid. Boomstick: Such is fiction, lots of weird stuff going on! I've read that this guy can even duplicate himself! He can use these clones as a distraction or a helping hand! Wiz: Bog's ability to manipulate his body also grants him the ability to shapeshift. He can reduce himself into a puddle before covering himself in an opponent and completely devour them. He can even turn himself into the opponent's loved ones to lower their guard. Boomstick: Aw shit! I think Kratos doesn't stand a chance here! Wiz: Bog has the ability to possess someone by entering a small piece of himself to any openings in their body, such as their eyes or an open wound. Once he gets in, Bog can take control of them, even if the body is dead! Boomstick: Even if the body has no head? Or any missing body parts? Wiz: Yes, he can still possess the body. He can replace those missing body parts with his own.' ' Boomstick: I've also read that this guy has access to magic! He can perform rituals and cast spells, like throwing magical blasts at his opponent. What can stop this guy anyway? Wiz: Bog is weak to fire, and doesn't like daylight. He prefers fighting at night, which sets up the mood for him and his prey. Boomstick: Oooh. He sure is creepy. Bog: You shouldn't have done that. Now they're gonna '''eat your face.' DEATH BATTLE Kratos is making his way to Pandora's Box after killing its guardian. He enters the room that contains it and beholds the key to destroying Ares. ''Kratos: Ares, your reign has concluded! Kratos is suddenly hit by a blast of magic but he side steps out of the way and dodges it. He looks at the source and sees a red figure smile at him with perfectly white but sinister teeth. Bog: Hello Kratos, I've come to feast on gods, and you'll be my appetizer... Kratos: You bite off more than you can chew! Bog: Ha ha ha. I'll take a bigger bite then. A painful bite. FIGHT Bog fires an arcane blast that hits Kratos and blinds him, leaving him vulnerable. He closes the distance and punches Kratos with an uppercut and a punch to the chest before Kratos grabs him. Bog quickly turns the grabbed area into acid, and leaves a burning sensation in Kratos' hand. Kratos: Hmmm... Kratos launches Bog away with a fiery blast from the Blades of Chaos and slowly heals his hand while Bog looks at himself in horror, his flesh burning away. He puts out the fires and rushes towards Kratos and forms two solid acid blades in the shape of a crescent. Kratos switches to the Ice of Poseidon and they clash blades. After four clashes, Kratos breaks his block and slams the Blades of Chaos on Bog, launching spikes of ice that fling him into the air, Kratos catches him with one blade and freezes him solid. He throws another blade at him then yanks him down into the ground, slamming him on the same ice spikes that shatter as a result. Bog gets up and fires a flurry of arcane blasts that hit Kratos, while he summons a copy to restrain his arms. Bog runs up to him and forms a large sickle arm and prepares to kill him. Kratos breaks free and throws the copy at Bog, knocking him back. Kratos switches back to the Fire of Ares. Bog summons five clones of himself and they all attack Kratos. Kratos fends them off by swinging and spinning the fiery Blades of Chaos which disintegrates them. He focuses on Bog and they run toward each other. They clash so hard, both of them are knocked back. They clash again, this time Bog gains the upper hand and slashes him with sickle arms and stabs him before lifting him up into the air. Bog throws him away and fires a sharp projectile at Kratos as he is flying towards a wall. Kratos quickly pulls out Medusa's head and petrifies it before destroying the spike. Bog: Feisty prey... Kratos: You, will not see the end of this day! Kratos switches to the Lightning of Zeus and electrocutes Bog with a blast of continuous lightning. He grabs him with the other blade and shocks him again, blowing him up. Kratos walks away before noticing some of Bog's parts flinging themselves towards Kratos' wounds. Kratos struggles to get it off with his hands, before using a burning Blades of Chaos to get it off him. The piece melts and Kratos looks behind him to see a fully regenerated Bog. Bog: I can't be killed. Stop trying. Just let me eat you. Kratos: Then I will test your limits. Kratos fires a blast of electricity at Bog but he easily dodges it by turning into a puddle and reappearing below Kratos, then delivers an uppercut that sends Kratos flying. He recovers from the attack and anchors himself to a wall and pulls himself there. He switches to the Soul of Hades and summons several dark blasts that home in on Bog, knocking him down. Bog increases his size, twice the size of Kratos and summons a copy of himself. Overwhelmed, Kratos uses the Soul of Hades but is interrupted by a giant Bog. Bog slams him flat into the ground and throws him at another Bog which catches him. Bog struggles to crushes Kratos in his hands, but Kratos repeatedly stabs his hand, causing him to writhe in pain. Kratos summons a giant hand from the Underworld to slam the copy of Bog into the ground and pulverizes it. He turns back to Bog who fires a blast of acid which quickly melts Medusa's head, just as he was about to use it. Kratos: Curse you! Bog: Heh heh. Bog blitzes towards Kratos and impales him with a sickle arm and repeatedly stabs him in the chest, then throws him above Bog and he catches Kratos with a chained spear, and yanks him down into the ground. After slamming Kratos to the ground, he teleports towards Kratos and delivers a flurry of slashes to his chest and delivers a final thrust to his head, but Kratos successfully catches it with his palm. Kratos tries to push away the blade away from him, but Bog pushes further, impaling his hand. He unleashes the Rage of the Gods and punches Bog back. He slams his head down into the ground, then repeatedly hits his face on the ground. Bog fires acid at Kratos but he dodges some of it, some of the acid touches Kratos' arm. He gets enraged and unleashes Poseidon's Rage, electrocuting Bog. He sees that Bog isn't fully affected by it, so he unleashes an even larger and more destructive Poseidon's Rage. K.O.! Bog is completely atomized by the power of Poseidon's Rage. As the electric tempest recedes, Kratos makes his way to the Pandora's Box and claims its power for himself, ready to kill Ares. Results Boomstick: Aaahhhh, man - here comes the rage from the God of War fanboys -- Wait, what? He won? Wiz: While Bog can regenerate from being reduced to ash or any similar form of matter such as smoke, there's no way he can regenerate from Poseidon's Rage. Also, Bog's weakness is fire, which is what the Blades of Chaos carry, and those Blades of Chaos can't be broken, let alone be disintegrated by acid. It's the complete counter to Bog. Boomstick: Yeah, but Wiz, how about his possession? Wiz: Bog's form of possession is physical, which means he goes inside of the host using a part of him or his whole body and controls their host's nervous system. Kratos has enough strength to quickly remove Bog away from his body. Besides, their highest speeds are equal to each other, but Kratos has the advantage here. Boomstick: Oh, well. Looks like we have a winner here. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018